Love Now Lost
by Given-Inside
Summary: Tragic Two shot Song fic wrapped around our two heroes final moment together. Songs are Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold and Valentine's Day from Linkin Park. Warning, Character death, agnsty and heartbreak. If you think you can handle it, try to.
1. Seize the Day

**Song done by Avenged Sevenfold off of their City of Evil album. There's a second song planned for the final chapter. Good luck getting through this, it's sadder than anything I've ever written.**

**YOURS,**

**G.I**

_Seize the Day or die regretting the time you've lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

Spyro rushed through the temple with shear fear marked on his face.

_It can't be true, _he cried to himself, sliding around the corner and straight into his room. _Not again. _There on his bed was his dragoness, his mate Cynder. Her dark scales were fading slightly and her breathing was labored. She coughed and clinched her eyes shut from obvious pain. Flame and Ember were inside with her, holding their heads down in worry. "Cynder? What's wrong?" Ember never spoke. Instead, she turned to pick up a round object in her mouth, padding over to him after she obtained it. Tears were in the pink dragoness's eyes as she gently lowered the grey-shelled egg at its father's feet.

"I'm so sorry," Ember told him mournfully. "Go to her." With that said, she and Flame exited the room.

_I see my vision burn_

_I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry_

_The streets we traveled on will undergo a same lost past_

Tears found their way from Spyro's eyes as he pressed himself to walk over to her bedside.

"Cyn," he murmured regretfully, placing his right paw on the top of the bed. "What is it? What's hurting you?" Cynder looked up weakly, her sapphire eyes losing her light.  
"Spyro," she whimpered. "I...I feel...weak." Spyro leapt up onto her bed and nuzzled her tenderly. "I don't think it went well, Love." Her body trembled as her coughs began to grow more violent.

"Easy, Cyn," Spyro whispered, tears starting to flow. "I'm here for you. Just hang on for me. " She looked up and smiled, despite her ailments.

"She would have been beautiful, Spyro."

_I found you here, now please just stay for awhile_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you till our time is done_

_We both know the day will come but I don't want to leave you_

Spyro took a glance at the gray egg they had worked so hard to produce. It was all for nothing. Grey showed no life, no existence. Spyro took his glance back to his lover and softly licked her cheek.

"We can try again, Cyn," he told her confidently. "One day, we'll make it. If not, I don't care. I love you...nothing will change that." Cynder let out a subtle moan and struggled to lift up her head, licking his cheek tenderly.

"Do you remember the night we conceived?" she asked, obvious exhaustion inside her voice. Spyro shuttered in memory. "It was heaven, was it not?"

_I see my vision burn_

_I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry_

_A melody_

_A memory_

_Just one picture_

"I'll never forget it," Spyro assured her. "There will be many times, Cyn. Nightly if you wish for it." She let out a soft giggle and lowered her head.

"I'm too tired, Spyro."

_Seize the Day or die regretting the time you've lost_

_Its empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

Spyro sighed worriedly and draped his wing over her.

"What's wrong, Cyn?" he asked. She looked up, hurt and fear inside her eyes.

"Spyro...I...don't think I'm...long for this world." She shut her eyes and coughed again. "I've failed you. I promised you children, but we know what the grey egg means. I failed...as your mate."

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here so where do we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight? Follow me past the walls of death_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

"Don't you dare say that!" Spyro suddenly roared. "How could you say you failed? You gave me a reason to live, Cyn. I don't want you to give up over one..."

"It's been three," she solemnly corrected. "Three times, same color...same unhatched child." She fluttered her eyes open only to shut them once Spyro's lips connected with hers.

"Don't leave me, Cyn."

_I see my vision burn_

_I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry_

_A melody_

_A memory_

_Just one picture_

"I...have to Spyro," she replied with tears in her eyes. "I can't keep doing this to myself." She coughed once more and groaned as her insides complained within her.

"No," he growled out. "Cynder, we've been together for far too long for me to take that answer. Fight it, Cyn! Fight it for me!"

_Seize the Day or die regretting the time you've lost_

_Its empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall, splashing onto her dark scales.

"You can't leave me, Cynder. Who else would love me besides you? You're all I have. Ignitus is gone, Ember's with Flame. I'd be alone again. Don't you remember what you told me in the Burned Lands? Since that day, I've never been alone. Don't make it come back, Cyn." He slammed his lips against her cheek, kissing as his tears poured onto hers. "Fight for me. We'll keep trying. I don't care if we will never have a child. I care about you. Don't leave me!"

_Trails in life_

_Questions of us existing here_

_Don't want to die alone, please tell me what we have is real?_

Cynder growled as she took in a deep painful breath. Her eyes came open again, seeing the tears inside of Spyro's.

"I don't want to leave you," she whimpered. "I have no choice now." She took in a gasp as her eyes widened. "Please...stay...with...me."

_So what if I never hold you?_

_Or kiss your lips again?_

_So I never want to leave you _

_And the memories_

_Of us to see_

_I beg don't leave me_

Spryo was crying now, unashamed of his tears as he embraced his dragoness for the final time in her life. His head lowered down, kissing her lips to enjoy their warmth once more before they turned cold.

"Please," he screamed at her, shaking violently from the shock she was leaving. "Don't go, Cyn. I need you. I love you!"

"I...do...too, Spyro," she stuttered out breathlessly. "Forgive me, my love. I...I failed."

_Seize the Day or die regretting the time you've lost_

_Its empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to ache over_

_Trails in life_

_Questions of us existing here_

_Don't want to die alone, please tell me what we have is real?_

He felt her final breath leave her; her sapphire eyes permanently closing behind her eyelids. His angel, his only mate had given up. Spyro grasped onto her shoulders with his claws, digging them into her flesh as he violently shook her.

"CYNDER!"

_Silence..._

_You've lost me_

_No chance for one more day_

_Fallen away from you_

_No chance to get back home_

**To answer the question, she died of labor complications.**

**PEACE! **


	2. Alone No More

**This is the final song of the dual tragedy, Love Now Lost. It is he song Valentine's Day off of Linkin Park's album Minutes to Midnight. Once again, sad and heartbreaking, but it needed to be done. Tired of the 'Cynder kills herself" moment and tried something new. **

"I miss you." Spyro clinched his eyes as he stood in front of the finely marked tombstone of his only lover and mate. Three months had passed since her tragic death. "Cyn, everything's worthless without you here. I feel alone again; you took my joy right from underneath me." Tears flowed from them once more, dropping onto her grave. "I'm tired of feeling this way, my darling. I want you see you...make love to you...I want to live with you." He sighed and brought his forepaw up to brush his tears away. "That was my promise, Cyn. We were to live together, do you remember?"

- - - - - - -

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_- - - - - - -_

Spyro opened his eyes and looked up at the darkening sky. The storm was blowing in; one of the many expected winter blizzards. He shivered as the cold wind smashed up against his scales. His claws clinched into the soil as he braced himself for the next cold breeze. "If you're looking down, Cyn. I sure hope you see how you've left me...and her."

- - - - - - -

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_- - - - - - _

His forepaw found its way on the top of the marked grave, clasping it as if it were to come to life with his touch. "You never failed me, Cynder. I can't believe you left me feeling that you did. Cyn, you were everything to me. What ever happened, we did together." He turned his head away and sniffled. "Cyril said your stomach had ruptured, Cyn, but I know more than that. You died, because your heart was broken. You thought you let me down, Cynder, but you couldn't have. Now with you gone, where do I go?"

- - - - - -

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_- - - - - - _

Spyro sighed once more and turned behind him.

"Nimbus?" he softly called. "Come here, child." Spyro watched with a sad smile as his grey-scaled daughter emerged from a small shrub. Her features were much like her mother's, right down to the scythe tip of her tail, but her eyes were amethyst instead of sapphire. The young hatchling scampered over to Spyro's right forearm, nuzzling against it as she growled lovingly. "You were wrong, Cyn. We both were. I couldn't get rid of the only memory of you; so I kept it...I kept her. Cynder...this is your daughter."

- - - - - - - -

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_- - - - - - - - - _

Nimbus looked up at Spyro with her amethyst eyes set to worry. She had just hatched two weeks ago. Now that she was capable of walking, Spyro decided it was time for her to see her mother's final resting place. Besides, Ember was unavailable to watch her; she had romantic plans with Flame for the evening to try for their second young one. Spyro lowered his head and licked the top of his daughter's, getting a happy purr from her throat as he did.

"She's so much like you, Cyn," Spyro talked back to the tombstone. "I wish you were here so you'd see. Her hatching day...was just after yours. It's been hard on everyone." He clinched his eyes shut as he remembered her funeral. It was raining that day, heavy and cold while the dragons sat on their haunches around her colder limp form. She was even beautiful in death. A snowflake found its way onto Nimbus's snout, causing her to cutely shake it off of her muzzle. Spyro still stood as more flakes landed on his scales. "I'm giving her to the Guardians, Cynder. They can raise her better than I can."

_- - - - - - - _

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_- - - - - - - _

The wind picked up again, howling as it rocked Spyro's side. Instinctively, he dropped down onto his knees and shielded his daughter with his wing. She whimpered from the cold and pressed her snout into his leg. "She's too young to understand now, but one day she will. I can't see her everyday; she's too much like you." He scratched the top of her back, just between her wing joints. "I know Cyril would train her very well. She's a wind dragon, just like her mother. I can't take the memory...I can't take not being with you." He lowered his neck down and gently clamped down on his daughter's, hoisting her up to transport her. "Goodbye, Cyn," he whispered. "I'll see you soon."

- - - - - - - - - -

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

Spyro approached the temple with Nimbus hanging from his muzzle. He looked down at her and sniffled at her loving gaze. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could raise something that looked so much like the only one he loved. It would drive him insane waking up to see this little one grow to look just like her mother. He growled to himself but stopped once he realized that Nimbus was mimicking him.

"Child," Spyro spoke softly, his voice muffled by her scales. "I love you just like I love your mother, but I cannot go on. Be respectful to those who will raise you, my dear Nimbus. Your mother and I will be watching you daily until you join with us." She whimpered as she listened, unsure of any word her father just told her. "These dragons made me who I am now. I trust that they can do the same to you. I'm sorry." He reached the main temple where the three Guardians were sitting in the middle, waiting for him.

"Are you sure, Spyro?" Terrador asked. "I don't think this is what you want." Spyro turned his head to drop the dragonet down on the concrete floor.

"None of it was," he replied darkly. "What I wanted was Cynder to be here to raise her with me. You told us that grey eggs meant infertile. We believed you and had them smashed. That means...I had three of my children killed."

"If Cynder wouldn't have died, would you have kept this one?" Spyro clinched his eyes tight, pushing hot tears out from them.

"No."

"Think about it, Spyro. Her death gave you your child. It is true that grey represents death, friend, but sometimes it can be misleading. The other three...may not have made it." Spyro's teeth grit against each other as he turned his head towards the exit.

"Just take her," he growled. "I have someone I need to see."

"Spyro!" But it was too late. The purple dragon rushed out the door and into the rapidly increasing storm.

_- - - - - - - -_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_- - - - - - - -_

Spyro ran with all of his fury and depression rolled into one tragic escape plan. Cynder gave him a child; she held her promise, but he could not find himself to raise it alone. He wanted to be with her, whether if it were in heaven with the Ancestors, or in Hell with Malefor. He didn't care. He missed her warmth, her soothing voice that made everything better. Nimbus would be fine with the Guardians; there was no one else he could trust more. He ran until he slammed into her tombstone, placing his body against it and sobbing terribly.

"I want to be with you, Cyn!" The storm clouds turned even blacker, dropping snowflakes harder than rain droplets and covering Spyro's body with pristine white. The cold was reaching him, chilling his blood. He looked up at the storm before curling up against her tombstone.

"I'll be home soon, darling," he sobbed out, his tears stinging his face with cold. "And Nimbus? I'm so sorry. I can't be alone."

- - - - - - -

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

**PEACE!**

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow_)


End file.
